Britney (Drop Dead Gorgeous)
'''Britney Peterson '''is a main character in Carley and Drop Dead Gorgeous. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Britney worked as a reporter at WABE radio station alongside friends named Carley and Steve. She also shared a two bedroom apartement with Carley. Post-Apocalypse Carley Britney is first seen in Shaun's van, singing along to ''S&M ''by singer Rihanna. Carley tells her to pipe down, which she eventually does. When the Shaun, producer of WABE, steps outside to go to the toilet, she stays in the car with Carley. As a scream is heard from outside, Britney makes Carley step out first as she is too scared. She then sees two walkers biting on what once was the producer. As she is too scared to move, Carley grabs her and the two run. Britney hides behind Carley as she shoots the two walkers. The two make it back to the van but Carley tells her that they do not have the keys as Shaun took them outside. Being too scared, Britney makes Carley go out and search Shaun's corpse. Carley goes outside and she watches as Carley is attacked by an undead Shaun. Once Carley has the keys, Britney sees walkers scrambling behind Carley and warns her. Minutes later, the two safetly drive off, not knowing where to go. Then, Britney is seen waking up in the back of the van as Carley watches out for walkers. She is then told that their plan is to go into a nearby village and get some supplies and gas. Britney offers to drive but Carley declines. When the pair arrives at the village, Britney stays at the van, filling it up as Carley goes to the gun store. After, Britney searches the gas station for food. She takes the food they managed to scavenge back to the van as Carley opens the supply store door and is attacked by a walker, eventually behind saved by Zachary and his boyfriend Harrison. Once returning to the stores, she hits on Harrison but Zach pushes her off. She is later seen driving the van away from the village. Next, Britney is seen sleeping, as Harrison realises that they have a herd chasing after them. She is awoken by Carley's rapid acceleration. Britney is rather quiet in this issue, which is unlike her, except from when she cries with Harrison after Zach has passed away. Britney is also quiet in this issue, crying with Harrison at times, shocked and saddened by the death of Zach. After the barn is taken over by walkers and she gets to the safety of the balcony, Britney tries to convince Louise not to kill herself, but this is no use. As Gord returns to save the group with his pick-up truck and horse, Carley and Doug jump from the balcony onto the truck and Harrison jumps onto the horse. Britney stays behind as she is too scared to jump. After much persuasion, Harrison manages to get Britney to jump onto the horse and the two ride alongside the truck. All of a sudden, a walker reaches from the ground and grabs the leg of the horse. Harrison and Britney both jump off the horse, fearing for their safety. She hits her head on a rock and is then knocked semi-unconscious, Harrison picks her up and the two run off into the woods. This is the last time Britney is seen in Carley. Drop Dead Gorgeous Personality Britney is sweet, nice and kind but is easily scared. She never takes any risks, which is normally a good choice. It is easy to compare her to a baby as she can collapse and freak out at times. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of walkers. Trivia Changes *In the original version of Drop Dead Gorgeous, Britney was more scared and innocent, like in Carley. However, in the reboot, months had passed between the two shows, so Britney had mutured. Category:Carley Characters Category:Characters Category:Carley Category:Drop Dead Gorgeous Characters Category:Drop Dead Gorgeous